


It's Your Song

by Lady_Anne_ONymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anne_ONymous/pseuds/Lady_Anne_ONymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck, international singing sensation and up and coming actor, proposes to his boyfriend on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on FF.net under Serene80.

"You're going to be watching tonight, right?" Puck, international singing sensation and up and coming actor, asked his boyfriend nervously.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a second. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so glad fashion week is done. You have no idea how much I've missed seeing you perform."

Puck gave his lover a huge grin and stalked over to him, pulling him into a deep kiss. Breaking apart only when oxygen became more important than touch, he whispered into his lover's ear. "Baby, you can see me perform any time you want."

That earned him a smack to his chest. "Damn tease. You know I can't have you to myself for hours. You're trying to put me in an early grave with lines like that."

Puck's next comment was cut off when his manager, Santana Lopez, knocked on the door. "Two minutes, Puck."

Not letting his boyfriend see how incredibly nervous he was about this show, since he'd never been worried about any previous ones, Puck led the way out of the green room and to the back of the stage. As he was grabbing his mike, Santana gave him a knowing wink and he smiled back at her nervously.

Flying out onto the stage on a wave of nervous energy, he started his first song to the screams of his adoring fans. As much as he truly loved his fans, each and every one of them, tonight there was only one fan that counted, and he wasn't out in the crowd.

The show was amazing. Probably his best performance ever. The crowd went insane when he played his first number one hit for the first encore. It was simply titled 'Mine' and had been widely acknowledged as the top love song of the decade. He'd written it in one night... the night he and his boyfriend had broken up and Puck thought he'd lost him forever.

Breaking with his own tradition, he stayed on stage for a second encore... but it was much more than that. Hands suddenly shaking, he started softly singing a Garth Brooks song, though he was more known for rock than country. Try as he might, he hadn't been able to write a song more perfect for this moment.

Standing in the spotlight

On such a perfect night

Knowing that you're out there listening

I remember one time

When I was so afraid

Didn't think I had the courage

To stand up on this stage

Then you reached into my heart

And you found the melody

And if there ever was somebody

Who made me believe in me

It was you

It was you

He turned to look at the side of the stage, where Santana was  _ordering_  his boyfriend out onto the stage. Puck smiled to himself at the thought of his outgoing, outspoken, confident boyfriend suddenly being nervous. Holding out his hand, practically begging his lover to step onto the stage, he started singing the second verse.

It was your song that made me sing

It was your voice that gave me wings

And it was your light that shined

Guiding my heart to find

This place where I belong

It was your song

His lover finally at his side, having slowly crossed the stage, Puck laced their fingers together and held him close as he sang.

Every night I pray

Before the music starts to play

That I'll do my best and I won't let you down

And for all the times I've stood here

This feeling feels brand new

And any time I doubt myself I think of you

'Cause it was your song that made me sing

It was your voice that gave me wings

And it was your light that shined

Guiding my heart to find

This place where I belong

It was your song

Dreams can come true

With God's great angels like you

It was your song that made me sing

It was your voice that gave me wings

And it was your light that shined

Guiding my heart to find

This place where I belong

It was your song

It was your song

It's always been your song

As he sang the last few words, he dropped down on one knee, heart pounding in terror at what he was about to do. Tightly holding his boyfriend's hand, worried he'd pass out at any second, he took a huge breath and spoke.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," as always, he smiled at his boyfriend's middle name, "I know I'm not perfect. I snore and hit on girls and come home late. I forget holidays and meetings and stopping at the store. We fight and argue and can't agree on a radio station to save our lives. But, despite... or maybe because of... our differences, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. I may not be perfect, but I'll never break your heart and I'll never leave you lonely. Would you do me the amazing, incredible honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man on the planet?"

Kurt fell to his knees next to his boyfriend, legs gone too weak to hold him, and nodded. Tears pouring down his face, not caring that he was going to get all red and splotchy, he leaned forward and pulled Noah down for one of the hottest kisses ever caught on camera.

Slowly moving back from the embrace, Noah pulled a small ring off his finger, turning it around to show a stunning sapphire the exact shade of his new fiancé's eyes, and slipped it onto his finger.

As they leaned in for another kiss, Santana ordered the lights off to give the lovers some privacy, as her girlfriend, Brittany, came running over. After kissing the tall blond, Santana whispered nervously. "I was going to wait until later... maybe another thirty or forty years, but would you marry me, Britt?"

Smiling shyly, Britt held up a jewelry box. "I was gonna ask the same thing."


End file.
